


You make my adrenaline rush

by sunflowerdust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Getting to Know Each Other, Grinding, I'll add more tags later, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unbeta'd, mafia boss sakusa, mention of smoking but only a little, vampire atsumu, what else do you need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust
Summary: “You may have my blood if you answer some questions after this. Deal? And no running away. If you try to run away I’ll have my men find you and hang your head in the living room as a showpiece okay?”Sakusa Kiyoomi didn't believed in falling until he met Miya Atsumu
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing sakuatsu and this is also completely self indulgent so pls go easy on me aha

Sakusa stood in his enormous balcony, leaning against the railing as he took in the sight of the lake under the starry night sky. The sky was clear tonight, not a single cloud to be seen and so the lake looked even more livid. Shining. Swaying. Moving. As if it wanted Sakusa to jump right in.

With his one hand he took out a box of brand new Marlboro from the pocket of his robe and held a cigar towards the man next to him who bowed and lit it with a lighter.

“Leave me alone for now.” He ordered and the man nodded, promptly exiting the balcony and then his bedroom. The clicks of the doors confirmed that.

He held the cigar between his lips, his teeth scratching the edge and let out a heave of sigh.

Another auction was held and done. Another party attended and danced at. Another night spent acting like he was a royal prince of some sort. It was a never-ending circle in Sakusa’s life. Holding illegal underground auctions, talking to clients, killing, bribing, partying, ruling. All day every day. He should be enjoying all this, cherishing the power he was given by birth. He really should, given that not everyone got a chance to live this kind of life, but he couldn’t. 

He didn’t feel the unbearable rush of adrenaline when he ordered his men around or tortured someone or played car chase with police like he used to feel when he first became a mafia boss anymore.

If he knew being a boss would get this boring at one point, he wouldn’t have agreed to become one in the first place. Sure it was fancy and rich, the position gave him a name that sent shivers down commoners’ spines upon hearing it and immense power that allowed him to rule an entire army but Sakusa felt as if something was missing, something being kept away from him.

Under him the water swayed, illuminating the moonlight in its own delirious way. The wind was strong tonight, it sent shivers down his back to the pulses in his feet. He twirled the cigar in his fingers and dropped it in the lake at least two stores below him, watching as the small light of flame got consumed in the water.

Is he going to end up like that one day? Like that flame that lit a whole cigar but turned to nothingness as soon as the water devoured it. Was he going to get whisked away by death one day, leaving his life and position behind for someone else to take and watch everyone once who worshipped him stomp on his grave?

No he couldn’t, wouldn’t let that happen. Because Sakusa Kiyoomi, simply didn’t believe in the allegory that was falling off his glorious throne into the pit of void. Not every reached the very top, true but not everyone who managed to reach the very top fell, like commoners say they do. Sakusa Kiyoomi would reach the very top of the stairs, above all his ancestors and he would show the world what he’s capable of and he'd demolish whoever dared disagree with him.

So Sakusa Kiyoomi didn’t have any intention to fall. Not now, not ever.

Even if it exhausted him to go on like this everyday, even if it filled him with dread.

He sighed a heave of distress and was about to return to his room and maybe head down to the party again where many familiar and unfamiliar faces swayed around on the floor when he felt a strong force push him against the railing and turn him around by his arm the next second. 

“Wha-” The person clasped a hand against Sakusa’s mouth and growled, leaving Sakusa absolutely dumbfounded. He stared at the man in front of him. He stayed under the shadow of the ceiling, unmoving. He was a little shorter than Sakusa, maybe much bigger than him though- considering the size of his hand. His eyes- they were bright brown like golden, shining and dancing in the darkness creepily- staring right back at him.

Then the man stepped out of the shadow, into Sakusa’s personal space and leaned down, their noses almost touching. Sakusa took in the details as fast as he could. A mop of golden hair, dyed, undercut. His shirt was messy and his tie undone. His pants had dirt stains on it and some buttons on his vest were missing.

He was- _hot_. Gorgeous. Mesmerizing.

The man growled again, his eyes heavily focused on Salusa’s own and he opened his mouth.

_Oh_

He had sharp, really sharp fangs.

“N- need blood. Right now.” The man said, his breath heavy and needy against Sakusa’s face. Sakusa stayed calm, mostly because the term of panicking never really occurred to him before but he placed his hand on top of the man’s hand and peeled it off his mouth with much effort.

“What? He asked calmly, letting the intruder know that he won’t scream or call for help.

“Gi- give me yer blood. I- I need to drink. Now, right now.” The man growled the words out, his eyes filled with anger, desperation and plead.

“Are you- a vampire?” Sakusa chuckled as he questioned the hot stranger.

_Vampires weren’t real._

The man nodded, his gaze still fixed on Sakusa’s profile, no humor showing in his eyes.

_Or were they?_

Curiosity perked inside him and he held the man’s face close by his one hand, fisting a handful of hair as he pushed a finger in his mouth and made him open it, examining the sharp fang.

Yep, they looked very, very real.

He would have never put his fingers anywhere near a stranger’s mouth, even if they were insufferably hot, if he wasn’t wearing gloves right now. He’ll have to throw them away and get new ones tomorrow.

“I don’t discuss a business without a name.” He said using his other hand to examine the other fang as well too, curiosity bubbling inside him, “What’s your name, vampire?”

“’Tsumu.” He breathed heavily, eyes moving down to Sakusa’s lips for a split second and back to his eyes again, "Atsumu Miya.”

“I am Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Sakusa stated. “You may have my blood if you answer some questions after this. Deal? And no running away. If you try to run away I’ll have my men find you and hang your head in the living room as a showpiece okay?”

The man nodded weakly and Sakusa smiled. “Very well. You may have my blood now.” He said and arched his neck to a side as he pulled down the collar of the robe, revealing the exposed skin there.

The man jumped on him so fast, with so much force Sakusa stumbled back a few steps again till his back hit the railing. A pang of pain rushed in him when he felt a pair of fangs sink in his neck, all too desperately. Sakusa yelped in response, not being able to hold back the noise that left his throat involuntarily.

Atsumu sucked hard from the spot he’d just bit in and Sakusa let out another cry as he fisted his hand in Atsumu’s hair (it was soft, a part of his mind noted), feeling his blood rush in reaction, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

He hadn’t felt like this in a while.

The pain vanished after a while, replacing it with a groggy, unknown but warm sensation as Atsumu sucked and sucked from the spot, as if ready to consume all the blood Sakusa had. Sakusa wanted to stop him, knew he should stop him but he couldn't. He moaned and his breath became heavier and ragged every time the other man sucked in, dizziness clouding his mind.

At this rate he was going to lose consciousness, he knew he would and maybe, just maybe he didn’t mind losing it like this. Maybe this would be the end of his life and surprisingly, the thought didn’t make him feel sad or afraid at all.

Just when he knew he was going to slip off to unconsciousness he felt Atsumu pull away from him. A chill sensation ran down his spine from the spot the other man just had his teeth in, making Sakusa almost want to cry and pull Atsumu right back in and beg him to suck his blood again. As his mind debated on it, he felt a pair of lips on his own and they tasted like nothing but blood and metal. He pressed back with every ounce of consciousness he had (which wasn’t much) before the other man pulled away and his eyes met with a pair of goldens.

“Sleep Omi.” Atsmu said.

And Sakusa slipped off to unconsciousness completely.

  
  


When Sakusa woke up he realized he was on the floor, his back pressed against the cold wall behind. He let out a yawn, feeling somewhat refreshed, energetic- like someone had fueled up his stamina.

Then he realized something else- his head on- someone’s shoulder.

He jerked away from the person next to him, crawling back a little until his vision cleared. And there he was, Atsumu Miya, the vampire, the guy who was letting Sakusa sleep on his shoulder until now, sitting with a book in his hands.

“Oh, yer awake.” Atsumu said, his voice cheery as he closed the book with a small thud. “Others take much longer to wake up, yer quick to recover.”

“I- You-“ Sakusa stuttered intelligently, “You didn’t run away,”

“Of course I didn’t. Didn’t we have a deal?” Atsumu asked, raising an eyebrow, like he’s judging Sakusa for some reason- like Sakusa is the stupid one here. “If I ran away you’d made my head a showpiece in yer house and obviously I don’t want that.”

“Bu- but you-“ Sakusa felt extremely confused and that exact feeling made him extremely mad too. Because Sakusa Kiyoomi- was never confused. He was always calm, collected, his composure has always been poised, thick as a metal rod and he always had words ready on the tip of his tongue, ready to win whatever argument that was going on. This was new, this was unexpected. “You’re- really a vampire?”

“Well, I just sucked out half a gallon of yer blood. I think I am a vampire.”

“No shit.” Sakusa said, scratching the spot Atsumu had bitten and his eyes went wide in realization. “Wait half a gallon? Are you shitting me?” Sakusa asked loudly, “how am I still awake and alive?”

“Okay maybe not half a gallon- I was joking. Kind of.” Atsumu frowned, “But you are awake, aren’t ya?”

“Strange.”

“What?”

“You drank so much of my blood and yet-“ Sakusa paused to look for the right words- feeling uneasy that he was having to search from them in his brain, instead of having them ready on his tongue, “-yet I feel energetic right now. Like I’d just woken up from an excellent nap-“

“Well technically you did just wake up from an exc-“

“Shut up Atsumu. You know what I mean,” Sakusa interjected with a snap, “Anyways, I feel-“ Sakusa paused, “-refreshed. Livelier than ever. Why is that?”

“Why?”

“Yeah why?” Sakusa raised an eyebrow, shifting closer to sit next to Atsumu again, sharing the body heat that Atsumu didn’t have. “The amount of blood you took from me- shouldn’t it be making me sick and all shriveled up?”

There was a questioning amount of silence and staring before Atsumu responded. “We- we aren’t parasites Omi.” Atsumu frowned. _Cute_ , Sakusa thought and immediately discarded the thought, somewhat mad at the laws of attraction. “When vampires take blood from human, it’s more of a one way process.” Sakusa didn’t respond and Atsumu continued, “When we start sucking blood from you guys- especially if it’s from the vein right here-“ he pressed a finger on the spot on Sakusa’s neck where he’d bitten and Sakusa lightly shivered under the touch. His fingers were- _extremely cold._ “-it simultaneously overworks yer blood circulation system to a point, boosts yer ability to replenish blood cells.”

“So- the vampire benefits but doesn’t cause any significant harm to the victim.”

“Yeah it’s more like uhm-“

“Commensalism.” Sakusa finished.

Atsumu nodded and Sakusa had a strong feeling that the other man didn’t know what it was. “Yeah. Yeah that.”

“Interesting.” Sakusa muttered to himself. Then turned to Atsumu again. “How did you get in though?”

“I was invited of course.” Atsumu replied, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes as Sakusa frowned.

“Lies. I don’t remember inviting any Atsumu Miya.”

The other man then looked back at him again, an eyebrow raised playfully and a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, “Are ya sure?”

Sakusa’s frown deepened as he put his brain through a good rewind run, going through the invitation list he had memorized.

Atsumu. Atsumu. There was an Atsumu Torahashi. No, not that one. Miya- oh wait- Miya Osamu.

_Oh._

“Osamu- Osamu Miya. Are you related to him?”

Osamu Miya was the renowned mafia family- the Miya’s first child. He’d heard rumors about Osamu having a twin brother but no one had seen him.

Atsumu gave him a small nod in response. “My twin brother.”

So this was Osamu’s twin. The rumors were true.

“Is he a vam-“

“Nah. He’s human. Our ma is a human. Dad is a vampire. Somehow I’m a vampire and he’s not.”

Sakusa hummed acutely, “You came instead of him. Why?”

“He had some other events to attend urgently.”

Sakusa felt questions after questions raising inside him, each and every firing up his bottomless curiosity. He’d never felt this curious about another person before. Well, in this case- a vampire. “When- when we met, you were hungry as hell. Why? Haven’t you been eating enough lately?”

Atsumu scratched the back of his neck sheepishly at the question and replied, “No that was- my mistake. Too many humans in the party and I left without having lunch so- yeah my fault.”

Sakusa settled with an ‘oh’ and continued questioning, “How- how did you get in my room?”

“I was already in yer room when your guard was here too. I wandered around your mansion ‘cause I had to detach myself from the party or I would have ended up hurting someone in public.” Atsumu said, finding sudden interest in the marble tiles of the floor as he drew meaningless patterns on them. “Yer guard didn’t see me when he left and ya were alone and then- ya know the rest.”

“Hm,” Sakusa hummed and Atsumu peered up slightly enough to meet Sakusa’s eyes, “I get it.” He paused to look back into the man’s eyes that shone playfully under the dim light of the moon. “Your hair is dyed right?”

Atsumu looked taken back for a moment, possibly because of the sudden turn of topics but he smiled at Sakusa anyway, “Nah, it’s natural.”

“You’re joking.”

“It’s true. All vampires get golden hair from birth.” Atsumu smiled lazily, “It’s not just the color, it’s actually made out of gold.”

_What?_

“Really?”

“No of course not Omi, it’s dyed ya doofus.” Atsumu deadpanned.

“Oh fuck you.”

“By all means.” Atsumu smirked at him seductively- or at least he tried and Sakusa found himself groaning in his palms.

A moment passed by silence and suddenly Sakusa felt the other lean closer to him, “so Omi Omi,” Atsumu murmured ( _‘Omi Omi? Really now?’_ ) and lied down on Sakusa’s crossed legs before he could even process his new given nickname. He tucked his hands underneath his head and looked up at Sakusa with the big, droopy golden eyes of his. “Now that I’ve satisfied your raging curiosity I hope, can I ask some questions too?”

“Will I get to ask more in return?”

Atsumu smiled in response, “Information for information. A secret for a secret.”

After giving it a thought for a moment Sakusa shrugged. 

He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. 

“Fine.”

“So Omi Omi-“ Atsumu started, looking fascinated by how easily Sakusa gave in, “-tell me about yourself. How did ya become a mafia boss?”

  
  
  


They talked for a while after that, longer than Sakusa expected they would. So long that he didn’t realize they had passed hours just talking and talking until someone knocked on his bedroom door loudly, interrupting Atsumu’s nonstop ramble about how he’ll prove to Osamu one day that he’s better at pranking than him.

In last few hours(?) he'd learnt that Atsumu was 27, just like him. He was Osamu Miya's older twin, older by 7 minutes. Sakusa had learnt that Atsumu dyed his hair at the age of sixteen, along with his brother who decided to dye it platinum grey. He learnt about everything that made Atsumu Miya who he was today and he'd told him about everything that led Sakusa to be the man he'd become today.

He was so captivated, so engrossed by the way Atsumu talked (effortlessly, words slipping off his tongue one after another like he’d them scripted for Sakusa and Sakusa only- because he didn’t miss saying Omi Omi every now and then), the way he laughed, (carefreely, the kind of laugh that echoes in the void), the way he smiled and flicked Sakusa’s bangs every now and then.

Sakusa was falling, and he was falling fast.

“Come in!” Sakusa yelled, his fingers still running through Atsumu’s soft hair as Atsumu lied on his lap, head tilted towards the door now.

He had subconsciously started touching and then threading his fingers through the other man’s hair at one point. None of them commented on it (and Atsumu seemed to like having Sakusa brushing his hair) so he kept doing it.

One of his men opened the doors of the balcony and stepped in and stopped the moment he did as his gaze fell on the stranger on Sakusa’s lap who wasn't there when he had left. He was wearing sunglasses so Sakusa couldn’t accurately make out the expression he must be wearing on his eyes but he bet it was a surprised one.

But the man didn’t comment on it, of course he didn’t- he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. He was in no position to do so. No one was in the position to meet Sakusa eye to eye, let alone ask questions about his private matters.

Well maybe except Atsumu now, since he was lying on his lap and they’ve been talking about anything and everything for hours and all.

“What is it?”

“Er- sire, the guests are leaving. Some of them asked when you were coming down again.”

“Go and tell them I won’t be coming down again for tonight. And let them know that I pray for their safe journey and that I hope to see them again sometime soon.”

“Alright, sire.” The man said and left immediately, almost running as he did.

“So-“ Sakusa looked down again, to tell Atsumu to continue his story but he was met with a pair of golden eyes staring right back at him, now shining with mischief and- anticipation. Hunger. Want. And Sakusa felt exposed, naked under the gaze the other man was giving, like he had paralyzed Sakus with nothing but eye contact.

“What- what is it?” He asked.

“Well Omi-“ Atsumu reached out and slipped a finger in between Sakusa’s bangs, pushing it behind his ear. “You look kinda beautiful right now.”

Sakusa didn’t reply to that, only continued to stare at Atsumu with wide eyes and a heart that felt like it was about to jump out of his chest as Atsumu sat up, his fingers still in Sakusa’s hair. “Nah that came out wrong. You look really beautiful right now. You are beautiful.”

“Atsumu-“

“When I saw you at the party first, you might have not recognized me but I have. Have seen yer pictures before but damn, you look way more gorgeous than you do in those pictures.”

“Really?” Sakusa smiled. He can already tell where this was going and frankly, he didn’t mind.

“Yeah. Even if I wasn’t blood thirsty, I would have come up to talk to ya later.”

“I highly doubt I would have talked to you then, considering that the sole reason I found interest in you was because you wanted to drink my blood.”

“Oh- hmm, you’re right maybe.” Atsumu hummed, eyes moving from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again, just like he’d done right before Sakusa let him drink his blood. “Have I managed to keep ya interested in me this far?”

“Oh ‘tsumu,” Sakusa said, leaning impossible closer and mumbling against his lips, “you managed to do a lot more than that.”

The kiss was everything but soft and slow. The moment Atsumu’s lips touched his, it felt as if a flame was lit inside them and they kissed like their lives depended on it. Pulling, pushing, sucking there was no tomorrow and they haven’t been this close to anyone in decades and it was partly true for Sakusa. He’d had his fair share of kisses and one night stands before but none of them managed to completely satisfy him or leave him wanting for more.

It was different with Atsumu.

Maybe it was because he was a vampire. Or maybe it’s just because he’s the best kisser Sakusa had ever come across but either way, the kiss left him wanting, needing for more.

Atsumu gave a swift lick to his bottom lip then, asking for permission which Sakusa granted in a heartbeat by letting his jaw drop and felt the other man’s tongue slip in, pushing against his own. Atsumu explored the instead of his mouth with so much intensity, it brought out involuntary moans from the back of Sakusa’s throat and he melted under Atsumu’s touch, his hands coming up to connect around Atsumu’s neck, pulling him like he wanted to devour him as Atsumu’s arms found their way around Sakusa’s waist.

With one last kiss to his lips Sakusa pulled away, not giving Atsumu any time to press back in again and stood up, lifting the other man along with him (or Atsumu stood up on his own, there was no way he could have lifted up a vampire against his will).

“It’s cold out here isn’t it?” Sakusa said as he strode towards the door, his voice raspy and heavy from the makeout session earlier. “Wanna head back inside?”

“What for?” Atsumu asked back, his voice dropping dangerously low but eager as before as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants.

Sakusa smirked and leaned down near Atsumu’s ear when the man moved close enough to reach. “For a good night’s sleep.” Sakusa promised, “And maybe even more.”

Atsumu didn’t waste a moment before following Sakusa into his room after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after they step into Sakusa's bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update I can't get over my writer's block sigh
> 
> NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY SEMI NSFW. No actual explicit nsfw don't worry I can't write smut but yeah,, if you're uncomfortable with that skip to "A knock on the door made them pull away from each other-"

Sakusa never found pleasure in the feeling of drowning, figuratively or not because drowning meant getting yourself consumed, consumed by whatever misfortune you’ve brought upon yourself, whether it came in the form of an inanimate fluid like water or an untouchable part of human emotions called feelings.

But maybe, just maybe, Sakusa didn’t mind drowning in the sensation of Atsumu’s lips against his skin, his body pressed tight against his own.

That was right, Sakusa was a prisoner to human nature just like every other human. Not his power, nor his name could break the curse called feelings that was enchanted upon the entire human race and not only him.

Why was he having these strong sentiments towards this man now? Why him? Why Atsumu Miya, a stranger and an apparent vampire he’d met not more than a few hours ago, out of all the people?

He let out an unfocused broken whimper when Atsumu bit his bottom lip.

The way his brain seemed to question every utterly philosophical matter of the universe at the moment when all Sakusa wanted to do is to focus on the tongue that explored the inside of his mouth was almost comical and definitely irksome and for the first time in ever, Sakusa wanted his brain to shut up.

Atsumu seemed to have the ability to read his mind somehow too because he pulled away then, just far enough to detach their lips and let their noses bump together, “What’s going on inside your head eh Omi? You aren’t even kissing me back.”

“I’m- I-“ Sakusa was at loss of the words as he licked his own now swollen lips. What was he thinking again?

“It’s okay to let yer brain stand still for a moment yknow?  _ You don’t have to run all the time. _ ” The vampire chuckled, soft and low, like he was sharing this piece of advice with Sakusa and Sakusa only, “I’m asking you again. Can I kiss you Omi?” He asked like he’d asked when they’d stepped into his room after Sakusa had promised him of a good night’s sleep.

_ ‘Can I kiss you Omi Omi?’ _ He’d asked, polite but a little rushed, his one hand grabbing Sakusa’s wrist and other hand on his cheek.

He’d only nodded then.

Not this time. A nod wasn’t enough to get his brain to shut up.

“Yes.” Sakusa exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding until now, “Yes Jesus-  _ kiss me _ .”

He caught a glimpse of Atsumu smiling at him before their lips met again and Sakusa’s eyes fell shut, fully intending to focus on Atsumu and Atsumu only this time. Atsumu didn’t waste a moment before swiping his tongue against his bottom lip, asking for permission like he had before and Sakusa granted it by letting his jaw fall, just like he had before too.

Their lips moved in sync, like they were two pieces of puzzle, finally pieced together. Sakusa circled his arms around Atsumu’s neck and pulled him closer, tighter against his body, deepening the kiss as much as physics would allow.

Ten minutes ago (or more. Honestly, Sakusa wasn’t sure anymore. He seemed to tend to lose count of time whenever he was around Atsumu) they’d stumbled into his bedroom together, both eager to tear off whatever pieces of clothing they had on each other.

Still, Atsumu asked him if he could kiss him and Sakusa took a moment to imprint  _ ‘consent is sexy’ _ in his mind before he nodded affirmatively and Atsumu took the initiative to kiss him senseless.

It was the attention that caused the doom of Sakusa Kiyoomi. The undividable attention that Atsumu was offering him, was giving him, it made him feel glorious than ever and he found himself unable to- no,  _ not wanting to _ \- break away from it.

Because Atsumu didn’t spare a glance at the flourish and decorative architecture of his room or the exorbitant painting on the walls or the grand master bed in the middle of the room that could fit 5 people since they’d stepped into Sakusa’s room. Not that the dim moonlight that shone from the glass door of the balcony allowed them to see much, but still.

Atsumu seemed to be interested in Sakusa and Sakusa only, not only now but back when they were just lazily chatting in the balcony too, and that realization sent Sakusa into a shockwave spiral. People usually came into his life for something that would benefit  _ them _ . It’s always power or money. Often it’s for recognition. Sometimes they come begging for mercy on their life but never this. They never walked into his life for  _ him _ .

So the rigorous attention Atsumu gave him made Sakusa feel high, like he was getting drunk on it.

Why was he finding pleasure from getting showered by attention? Why now out of all the time?

And those questions led him to a spiral of many other questions until Atsumu put a stop to his unstoppable train of thoughts.

Thank god Atsumu knew how to slash off the awkward air and bring the spark of tension and lust back because if it wasn’t for him, Sakusa won’t have been biting and pulling on the other man’s lips now after how badly he’d fucked up the first time.

At one point of kissing Sakusa tilted his head to get a better angle and Atsumu complied, letting his own head fall back a little to let Sakusa kiss him deeper, better. Until Atsumu pulled away and started peppering kisses along his jawline, to his neck, and then moving to the junction between his neck and his shoulder, finally stopping at a spot right above his collarbone.

Atsumu started to bite and nibble at the sensitive skin there, giving it kitten licks every now and then. It was too late when Sakusa realized he was moaning in pleasure until he felt Atsumu smirk against his collarbone and he resumed doing what he was doing with even more enthusiasm. He bit the spot like he wanted to mark Sakusa (as if he hadn’t done that already, when he bit him for blood the first time) but no fangs pierced through his skin this time. It was all teeth and tongue and Atsumu kept on biting the spot, sure to leave a hickey.

“Atsumu- ah-“ Sakusa tried to form some words with every last ounce of coherence he had in him as Atsumu gave him a long swipe of his tongue against the length of his neck.

“Again,” Atsumu murmured against his jaw, “Say that again.”

“Say what?” Sakusa asked, his voice hoarse and his full body shivered when Atsumu brushed his lips against his earlobe, catching it between his teeth. His voice hitched when Atsumu released it and then licked the shell of his ear, his legs going weak under him.

He was completely losing himself wasn’t he?

“My name,” Atsumu replied, dipping his head to kiss Sakusa’s cheek once, “Say my name Omi.”

He was and so he let himself.  _ So what if he lost himself? _

He hadn’t felt lost in something in a while.

“’tsumu.” Sakusa obliged and said his name, his lips finding their way back to Atsumu’s and he muttered once more against those swollen, pump lips, “Atsumu.”

Atsumu groaned and pressed their lips even firmly, swallowing the moan that left Sakusa’s throat and he pulled back just enough to say, “Yer going to be the end of me Omi.”

Sakusa kissed him again in response and Atsumu happily complied, his hands coming up to push his robe off his shoulders, which fell ungracefully on the floor. Atsumu pushed him back until Sakusa’s legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell back on the dream foam, grabbing Atsumu by the arm just at the right time to make him fall on top of him.

Atsumu chuckled and then pushed himself off Sakusa, placing his hands on each side of Sakusa’s head as he caged the other under his marvelous golden gaze.

Atsumu Miya was  _ mesmerizing _ , Sakusa noted for the nth time that evening.

Their lips met again with another breath hitching force and Atsumu claimed him all at once again, making him feel lost in the sensation as the other man kissed him like they were running out of time. It made Sakusa’s blood buzz from his head to toe and the sudden urge of wanting to take anything and everything Atsumu was offering him was almost too much to bear.

Sakusa tugged on Atsumu’s white shirt (where was the vest? When did he take it off?) and then pushed it up, his fingers finally,  _ finally _ coming to a contact with Atsumu’s bare skin. Ember coiled in his stomach as his hands roamed from his back to his hips to up his chest again, hastily popping the buttons open as his mouth did an excellent job of kissing Atsumu soundly.

Atsumu pulled away when Sakusa was done popping open all the buttons and he straddled himself on Sakusa’s hips. He smirked down at him, eyes gleaming with hunger and shirt fully open and Sakusa silently noted that this had to be the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

“Hasty aren’t we Omi?” Atsumu scoffed but it came out more like a low grumble as he took off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor and for some reason that made the heat coiling in Sakusa’s stomach even more vigorous than before.

“Shut up Miya.” He spat out unimpressively and pulled Atsumu back down on him by his arm, reconnecting their lips again.

Would he ever get tired of kissing Atsumu? Probably not.

He sighed in Atsumu’s mouth when the other started to kiss him back just as eagerly too as his hands made their way up Sakusa’s shirt, fingers flitting across his bare and delicate skin. Sakusa would have focused on that sensation a lot more if it wasn’t for Atsumu who decided to grind against Sakusa’s hips just then, their obvious hard ons meeting each other. The sudden movement forced a moan out of both of them and they both claimed each other’s with their mouths.

“Atsu- Ah- ngh- ‘tsumu-“ Sakusa was losing his coherence fast again as Atsumu mercilessly grinded his hips against him, seeking for more friction, more contact- anything to satisfy their increasing desire.

But of course, nothing went smoothly in Sakusa’s life, not even sex.

A knock on the door made them pull away from each other and they both stared widely at the door for a moment, both hoping that they’d misheard until there was another knock, this one louder than before.

“Yer kidding me.” Atsumu got off him and groaned in his palms.

“For fuck’s sake.” Sakusa groaned to himself too. He was already missing Atsumu’s weight on top of him, his lips against his own. He’d rather have sex with Atsumu now then doing anything else at all. He sat up, started buttoning his shirt and asked, “Who is it?”

“It’s me sire- Tsukasa.” The familiar voice of his bodyguard replied from outside, the same one who saw Atsumu with him on the balcony.

Sakusa let out a low grumble that reached no one but Atsumu and answered, “Come in.”

The doors creaked open and Tsukasa walked in, looking collected as ever until his eyes fell on Atsumu, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed shirtless. He made a sound that sounded like ‘eH’ and stopped on his steps, looking absolutely puzzled. Not that Sakusa can tell that accurately, thanks to the darkness of the room, but his assumptions were never wrong.

“What is it?”

“Uhm-“ He said, finally finding his voice back, “there’s a situation going on downstairs, sire.”

“What happened?”

“Mr. Hiroishi is creating a scene downstairs, apparently the mask he’d bought from the auction- Mask of Ignis- is fake.”

“Not possible. I collect each and every item by myself.” Sakusa stood up this time, stepping closer to have a proper talk with his trusted bodyguard, “There’s no way it’s fake.”

“We tried to explain that to him, but he won’t listen.” Tsukasa replied, sounding defeated, “He’s asking for you and causing a ruckus.”

Sakusa rubbed his temple with his thumb and index for a moment. This was totally not how he wanted the night to go. “Alright, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He said, “You go and make sure he doesn’t do anything extreme.”

“As you wish, sire.” And with that, the man left, leaving Sakusa and Atsumu alone again.

“So-?” Atsumu said when Sakusa made his way across the room to pick up his robe from the floor. “No good night’s sleep?”

A blush crept up Sakusa’s cheeks as he remembered the early incidents of the night. How Atsumu had kissed him and he had kissed back, how Atsumu grinded against him, how he’d marked Sakusa more than once. Sakusa deliberately touched the spot where Atsumu had left a hickey and exhaled a sigh. He would love to see that mark on himself in the mirror right now. “We can continue that once I’m finished with the problem downstairs.” Sakusa slipped into his robe. A pair of pants with a shirt and a long red robe probably wasn’t an ideal outfit to step into the party but then again, it was his mansion, his auction party and Sakusa damn well knew what position he stood at and it was high enough to shut people’s mouth with single glare. 

He then made his way to his bed stand drawers. He took out a gun from the top drawer and put it in his back pocket, aware of Atsumu’s lingering eyes that watched his every step, “You can stay here if you want to.”

“Nah I’m going with ya.” Atsumu got up from the bed and picked up his shirt and his vest, putting them on effortlessly and Sakusa couldn’t help but stare.

This man truly was attractive.

“Fine but stay at a distance,” Sakusa said once Atsumu was done buttoning his shirt up, “fights with clients never end pretty, especially when they’re accusing me.”

“Ooh, scary Omi,” the man scoffed elfishly as he approached him, eyes twinkling with mischief that made Sakusa’s heart skip a beat, “it makes you sexier.”

“Shut up Miya,” “ he spat, turning away from the vampire as he reopened the door and stepped out into an empty hallway, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and feedbacks are what keeps me alive please they mean a lot to me
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugaichii)

**Author's Note:**

> you all will get chp 2 soon ;D
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/XIAOBABES)


End file.
